Like the sacrificial little lamb you are
by irishcookie
Summary: In which Klaus and Bonnie are truly stuck and their solution presents itself in the most base of actions.  A take on the whole 'have sex or die' theme in fiction! Read and reply if you like. COMPLETE


**Like the sacrificial little lamb you are**

**Author's Note: This is obviously a take on the whole 'have sex or die' theme. I guess it could be classed as dubious consent but in the end, both parties are willing. Started as a PWP but some plot managed to find its way in! A gift to all the other fans of Bonnie, Klaus and Klonnie. Enjoy and please let me know if you do! **

"You can't be serious?"

Bonnie's eyes are wide, her mouth is slightly open and she has gone ramrod straight. Her hands clench and unclench at her sides as she waits for the man with the impeccable manners to correct himself. Or maybe she has heard wrong – her senses have been dulled by two days of captivity. She needs a hot meal and an even hotter shower. Correction – she needs this all to be a dream. "Elijah?"

"It is as I have said," Elijah answers quickly, careful not to repeat himself. No doubt he senses she is on the verge of falling over from the latest twist in what has become the never ending joke.

Bonnie exhales sharply, aware that the vampire is watching her closely. Perhaps years down the road, with a therapy bill to rival the Salvatore family net worth, she will find it funny that it was he that delivered the news. If she is to believe the news. "No offense – but you don't have the best track record. How do I know that this is not something the two of you cooked up?"

For a moment Elijah's composure slips and he looks almost wounded to be accused of suggesting something so vile. She frowns. _Well, so much for it being some grand scheme_. She crosses her arms now, finally moving. "I thought you might think as much," he begins. "So I have brought reinforcements."

Bonnie's eyebrows furrow together as she hears the shuffle of feet. Alaric Saltzman comes into her line of view, looking just as uncomfortable as she now feels. Really? Her history teacher is about to tell her the exact same thing Elijah did? She watches as he rubs the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with her. Her heart falls.

That settles it.

"In the interest of clarification…"

For the first time since their visitors have arrived _he _speaks.

Bonnie turns to find that Klaus has pushed himself up from his seated position. He saunters toward the entrance, towards her and she swallows on reflex. On the heels of Elijah's revelation, she feels she has new reason to be weary of him. He does not regard her even as he comes to stand next to her. Instead he is focused on his brother.

"In order to escape this wretched prison, we have to fuck?"

Bonnie winces as the vulgarity of it and finds herself looking anywhere but the man standing next to her. Since Alaric seems preoccupied counting the rocks on the ground, her eyes fall on Elijah who looks equally displeased with his brother's choice of words. "In order for the spell to dissipate the two of you will need to…" Bonnie can tell the Original is searching for a much more acceptable term. "…find completion."

Bonnie wants to laugh at the porcelain clean version Elijah paints. Wants to but does not get the chance. Before she can blink, Klaus has her shoved against the hard stone, a knee pressing her legs apart. She reacts immediately, her hands falling on his shoulders, her head turning even as his own descends. As result, his lips press into her pulse point. Her eyes widen as he rolls his hips against her.

Apparently he is already prepared to do what is necessary to free them.

She summons everything she has and directs it at him. He goes rigid but she swears he smiles into the skin of her neck before his tongue darts out. She is vaguely aware of Alaric's cry of protest. She'd like to add one of her own but Klaus has found her lips now. Her protest becomes a squeak of surprise. She pushes at his shoulders with her hands and when that does not work, she tangles a hand in his hair and pulls.

Hard.

His response is to growl into her mouth.

"NI_KLAUS_!"

His brother's harsh tone is enough to finally call off the attack. Klaus pulls back to allow Bonnie to suck in air. However, she is still pinned between the hybrid and the wall behind her. She watches as he turns his head and regards his brother calmly, as if he were not just about to take her against a wall in front of an audience.

Elijah appears just as calm, although she can see the anger rippling below the surface. He has a hand on Alaric's chest to prevent the hunter from entering the room. Bonnie instinctively knows that it would only make things worse. "Brother," he says through clenched teeth. "She _has_ to be willing."

Klaus turns his head so he is looking back at her. She is staring at him a little wide eyed, and he raises an eyebrow.

Then sighs.

"I'm going to spend eternity in this godforsaken hole in the ground."

**X**

They go to opposite corners now.

Bonnie claims the space nearest the entrance. At first she had picked that spot because it is as close to her freedom as she can get at the moment – now she has come to resent it because _it is as close to her freedom as she can get at the moment_. But she dare not ask Klaus to switch places.

She dare not even look at him.

He is brooding in his little section of their own personal hell. Since Elijah and Alaric departed he has not made a sound, other than the occasional rustle of clothing as he shifts position. Every now and then she is sure his eyes fall on her but she does not look up.

Elijah left her the book in which the solution to their problem had been found. She has spent the past hour reading and rereading the section in hopes that there is another interpretation. She furrows her brows and thinks that because she is a witch she will find something Elijah and Alaric have missed. After all – it is a witch's spell that holds them here. Surely, she has an affinity for this sort of thing.

"Read until your cross eyed, love. My brother is never wrong."

_He speaks_.

Bonnie looks over the top of the book to find him perched on an old crate. "Your brother is not a witch," she spits out.

"True," Klaus concedes, shifting so he is leaning forward now. "However, Elijah would never suggest such a thing unless he is certain."

She knows he is telling the truth as much as she wishes he were not. In their tentative alliance, Bonnie has learned one thing about Elijah – he always means what he says. She looks down at the book, the words blurring together and then sets it aside.

"Accepted your fate?"

She throws him a look of pure hatred.

**X**

Bonnie tries to sleep.

It's hard given her current surroundings (not to mention her current company). She thinks she has done the best she can, fashioning a makeshift bed out of the sheets that cover many of the items in the room. A musty smell clings to them but it beats lying on the cold stone floor. Caroline, in all her infinite wisdom, brought her a pillow and thick wool blanket earlier in the day. She knows if it were possible Caroline would drag a four poster bed across the rickety floorboards of the house and into the basement.

The thought makes her smile.

She shifts again, giving away the fact that she is not sleeping.

"I know the feeling."

Bonnie frowns into her pillow. Why can't he sleep? Or pretend to sleep? Or do anything but sit on his makeshift throne and keep her from fully letting go of her surroundings to get some much needed rest. She made up her mind to ignore him an hour ago – and she will stick to that.

"Bonnie…" He drags her name out in an almost obscene fashion (or maybe her mind is still on the escape plan). "I know you're not sleeping. Your heartbeat gives you away."

Bonnie doesn't even move.

"Are we going to play that game now, sweetheart? I can promise you that this will make for a long and boring life if you insist…"

She turns now, wondering what on earth he could mean by that. He smiles and she curses herself for falling for the bait.

"Do you think your little friends are going to let you starve down here?" Klaus begins, his head tilted to the side. "No, no, they will come dutifully to bring you food and water, clothes, perhaps a few luxury items every now and then. They will sit outside the door and talk in their inane manner, hoping to keep your spirits up. At first it will be every day – then every other day, until finally it's more like a chore for them. They'll come once a week at best. Or whenever they need witchy advice – because that's all you'll be good for. A wise oracle in her cage."

Bonnie purses her lips together. _Don't listen to him. He's just messing with you. He can never be genuine. It's not in him…_

"You'll get hungry before then," she points out, and for the first time feels a lance of fear in her stomach. She does not want to die at the hands of a hungry vampire.

Klaus chuckles and it does not ease her nerves. "They'll bring me blood just so I won't snack on their pet witch." He stands now and Bonnie sits up on her makeshift bed. She is on edge, her eyes following him as he stretches his limbs. "Besides, I need you very much alive if I am to ever get out of here…"

"I'll kill myself."

The words are out of her mouth before she can even think them through. They hang in the air and she wonders if she can take them back. He frowns and then reacts immediately. Within a blink of an eye he is crouched in front of her, close enough that his breath plays in her hair. "You try, love, and I'll force my blood down your throat."

She believes him.

Bonnie leans back unconsciously and he follows, maintaining the closeness he has just created. "Let's not let it come to that, Bonnie. We could finish this – right now."

Her eyes fall to his lips as if she has no control. She watches as they curl into a smile. Is there victory there? She tears her eyes away to narrow them.

"I have a headache."

**X**

The next day Elena arrives with Stefan in tow. She has brought Bonnie fresh clothes, food and a hot coffee. Bonnie nearly trips over herself to take the coffee off her friend's hands and sinks down by the door to enjoy the warmth it offers. Elena sinks down as well, clearly ready to amuse her.

When Stefan tosses Klaus a bloodbag it is all Bonnie can do not to look back at the hybrid.

For she knows he will have a look of triumph on his face.

**X**

Two days after Elijah presented them with the solution, Bonnie becomes aware that Klaus is trying to seduce her.

She curses herself for not seeing it sooner. He has done just as she asked and kept his distance. He has engaged in small talk when she started the conversation. He has even gone as far as to dig through one of the crates to find things to amuse her.

He has been _kind_.

She only realizes his game plan as he hands her a rather old book he has just discovered. As he does so, his fingers caress the inside of her wrist, a seemingly innocent gesture – but coming from him, she knows better. "Stop," Bonnie tells him firmly.

He makes a face that tells her he is not ready to give up the ruse just yet. "I have no earthly idea what you are talking about, sweetheart." Their hands are suspended between them, his fingers still burning into her skin.

"Do you think that if you keep this up I will fall into your arms? The pleasantries, the light touch – are you trying to _court_ me, Klaus?" Bonnie asks with a tone that is almost bitter. She pulls at the book. He wraps his hand around her wrist and holds fast. She tries to wrench her hand away but finds herself flush against him. "Klaus," she warns.

He ignores it, looking down at her through hooded eyes. When he speaks, his voice is low and she hates herself for the way it twists inside of her. "I have centuries of experience, Bonnie." His meaning is clear and she swallows as her eyes widen a little. "I am not about fall on top of you and rut you like some teenage boy. Think of what I could _do_ to you. "

She would rather think of what she could do to him. Fire. Pain. Death. However, he is in no mood to allow her to indulge in fantasies of her own. She moves to free herself again as his head dips low until his mouth hovers near the delicate shell of her ear. "I would do things none of those bumbling fools would ever think of," he promises and her body shudders involuntarily. She mentally curses herself as he chuckles, the vibrations tickling her skin. "That's it. Picture it, love. Every touch, taste designed to drive you over the edge…"

Her eyes fall shut, and her wretched mind betrays her for she sees exactly what he says. She shudders again and feels his grip on her wrist tighten. "I would worship you…"

_Lies…all lies._

Bonnie forces herself to dispel the images. Her body goes rigid as her eyes shoot open. She knows he senses her retreat. When he moves his head so they are looking one another in the eyes again, she frowns. "I liked you better when you were trying to kill me."

Then she burns the hand that holds her.

**X**

It is Caroline's turn to visit.

She is her usual bubbly self, prattling on about life above ground and how it is so sunny out, and wouldn't Bonnie just love to see it. It takes Caroline a moment to realize she has strayed down the wrong path and luckily for her, Bonnie is in a forgiving mood (surprising because it has nearly been a week since she entered what she has come to think as her final resting place).

After they discuss more neutral topics, Caroline realizes that there is somewhere she needs to be. For a moment Bonnie wants to scream that there can't be any place more important than right by that door, helping her hold onto her sanity. But it is unfair to chain Caroline to her. She nods, standing slowly, wiping imaginary dust off her pants as Caroline bids her goodbye.

When the blonde has disappeared from sight, she turns to lock eyes with Klaus who has no doubt eavesdropped on the entire thing. He raises his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"This is your fault," Bonnie spits, not caring how his face darkens.

"Explain."

"You just _needed_ to find this place. You just _needed _to barge in. You just _needed_ to lift the one cursed item in this room from its resting place!" Her voice rises and she knows if she is not careful, Caroline's sensitive ears will pick up on her growing hysterics. She does not want her friend to return and see her like this, prodding the Original Sociopath.

"You were the one who suggested it would help lead to that bitch's downfall," Klaus counters, his voice even. He is holding himself back and she knows it. If this were any other circumstance, he would have buried his fangs into her the moment she flung her first accusation at her. But no, he doesn't want to lose any ground he has made – even if it is precious little.

She refuses to acknowledge her part in the blame. She refuses to see this is as anything other than entirely his fault. She had protested from the beginning when Klaus and Elijah reappeared in Mystic Falls after being gone for nearly six months. _Six whole glorious months_. Hadn't she pleaded with her friends not to listen to a word they said? Hadn't she refused to play along when Elijah outlined the issue at hand while Damon and Klaus postured in opposite corners of the room?

In the end she had been overruled.

Looking back, she supposes it was the right choice. It seems that their particular family tree has more rotten limbs than good ones (she classifies Elijah as the exception and she still wouldn't mind lighting him afire for letting Klaus escape in the first place). The Original they now have to worry about is hell bent on freeing a trapped soul.

A rather psychotic trapped soul.

A rather psychotic trapped soul with power to rival those 100 dead witches she once relied so heavily on.

So perhaps it was the right choice.

Still, she protested at first – which means she shares no blame in this.

**X**

On the one week anniversary o f their ensnarement, Bonnie is thrown awake by a rather nasty dream.

She sits up, her breathing heavy, hair plastered to the side of her face and has no idea where she is. She feels his hands on her, soothing her, like one would a child and for a moment welcomes it.

She is starved for contact.

When his caresses become more insistent, more intimate, she finally speaks. "Stop."

He groans but does what she asks.

"Bonnie," his voice is strained in the darkness. "_Please_."

She swivels her head, not quite sure she has heard him. She can barely make him out but she can tell his features have softened. She is thrown off by it all – the exhaustion, the hunger, the fact that the most dangerous being she has ever met is _begging _her.

She wonders if she is heading for a panic attack.

"Klaus…"

There must be hesitation in her voice. Otherwise he wouldn't have even tried.

She is flat on her back before she can even say another word. He looms over her for a fraction of a second and then kisses her.

Holy hell, what a kiss.

It is diametrically opposite from the one he had placed on her when he intended to take her without permission. He teases, coaxing her mouth open. She wonders why she lets him as her hands curl into the material of his shirt. He moves with expert precision, each nip, each change of angle weakening her already damaged resolve. Thankfully he remembers that she is in fact human and therefore needs to breathe. When he pulls back, her eyes fly open and she arches her back as she gasps for air.

He continues his method of attack.

His lips are at her neck, his tongue tracing her skin. He stops to suck at the particularly sensitive areas he finds. It is enough to lull her eyes closed once again. She lets out a little moan when he finds the one behind her ear and is grateful that she cannot see his smug face. She thinks she will have a mark there now. Her hair will hide it – thankfully.

His teeth graze her jawbone and for the first time she remembers just what he is capable of. Her body tenses and her fingers dig into the bones of his upper arms. "Relax," he tells her. "Trust me."

Red warning lights flash in her head.

Siren echo in her ears.

"Stop!"

Klaus growls in frustration, his fingers twisting in her hair.

"Get off me," she tells him firmly.

He complies, sliding across her in such a way that she realizes just how ready he is to set them free. He does not say a word as he pulls himself to his feet and stalks off to his side of the room. She turns on her side, away from him even though she cannot see him through the darkness.

If the last word that he had said to her had been 'please' she would have gone through with it.

And no doubt hated herself afterward.

She allows her breathing to return to normal, hoping that sleep with overtake her and wipe any memory of this night from her mind. As her eyes fall close she becomes aware of the sound of Klaus _relieving _himself of the little problem she helped create. She makes a face. "What are you doing?"

As if the answer wasn't obvious.

He groans and when he speaks his voice is peaked. "Go to sleep, Bonnie."

**X**

With the morning comes a new idea.

She wakes feeling renewed and is reaching for the book before she has even blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Something Elijah said has captured her attention. Combined with Klaus' little afterhours activity, she wonders if she has found the loop hole she has been searching for. She rereads the passage three times (because she has been taught to believe in the power of three) and then smiles.

"Someone is chipper this morning," Klaus observes from his usual perch. He sounds chipper himself – no doubt a direct result of ridding himself of some of that extra 'tension'.

Her smile fades a little. For she realizes that if this is her loophole, he will witness it.

Matt arrives before she can even contemplate telling Klaus what she has come up with. He brings fresh food, fresh blood, and a high level of testosterone which he puts on display. If Klaus is affected by the teenage boy's show, he does not let on, instead sipping on his blood bag with a raised eyebrow. Bonnie persuades Matt to leave after she cannot stand his attempts to subtly goad Klaus into an argument. She appreciates Matt's visit but she is in no mood for a pissing contest.

As soon as Matt is out of sigh, she turns taking in a deep breath. She is going to do this- she has hope it will work. However, she finds him staring at her intently. It unnerves her. "What?" She finally demands.

"Him?" Klaus begins, tossing the empty bag onto the floor. She has long given up on asking him to hide them from her sight - he had seemed about ready to start stuffing them beneath her pillow as she slept. "I suppose he is a step up from that missing link that is Elena Gilbert's little brother…"

Bonnie screws her face up, her entire body readying for a fight. "Excuse me?"

"You and the blonde jock. Don't bother to deny it, love. It is written all over that boy. He clearly misses you in his bed," Klaus states in a matter of fact manner.

"It was one time," Bonnie states before she can stop herself. She feels her face grow hot and curses that she was not able to let his taunt slide off her.

"Then you have left quite an impression," Klaus tells her, his lips curving into a cheeky smile.

Bonnie would like to set him afire right now. But she won't - she has a purpose and she needs to stick to it. With any luck, she can be in her own bed before long. "I think I have found a way to get us out of here," she says laying her jumbled love life to rest.

Klaus perks up. "Are you finally going to let me in then, Bonnie?"

She shakes her head. "I don't think it has to come to that," she tells him and does not give him a chance to retort. In fact, she does not give herself time to rethink her method of attack to their particular problem – she is afraid she will lose her nerve. Still, it doesn't stop her from stuttering over her words. "You've already, eh…reached completion…"

He is no fool; he picks up on her line of thought immediately. "And you think if you do, then we will be free?"

"It's a reasonable assumption," Bonnie says, wondering why she feels on the defense. "I read the text closely this morning and not once did it specifically mention that we would have to…"

"Fuck," Klaus finishes before she can even get a chance.

Bonnie doesn't even bother to send him a glare – he has fast become immune to them. "Yes. Sexual energy comes in many forms…this might be enough to break through the spell."

"Have at it then," Klaus instructs indicating the space between them. He settles on his favorite seat and crosses his arms.

"Not like this," Bonnie replies immediately.

He groans. "I sometimes forget how fussy the female species is. Okay, Bonnie, how would you like this to be? Would you like candles? Classical music playing softly in the background? I'll see what I can do."

"Turn around," Bonnie orders sharply.

Klaus smiles. "Ah, so that is it."

Bonnie nods.

For a moment they stare one another down and she thinks he will not consent. She begins to wonder if she should try to erect a barrier with the remaining items in the room. But finally, with a rather large smile, he gives in, swiveling his body so that his back is to her. She watches him for a moment, wondering if he will truly comply with her demand or if he is going to tease her.

"Please follow through with this ridiculous thought of yours, sweetheart," Klaus finally mutters. "I am rather busy counting wood grains in the wall at the moment."

Bonnie reflects that it will have to do and makes her way on shaky legs to her bed. She settles down on her knees, wiping her palms on her pants. She is beginning to realize that this is easier said to done. It is not as if her body is a stranger to her – it is just that the circumstance makes it near impossible to truly let go. She needs to shut it all out – the dingy surroundings, the peril she finds herself in, _him_.

Her eyes fall close and she steadies her breath.

It takes a moment but she finally feels the tension drain from her body.

_She is alone in this room. She is alone in this room. _

It becomes her mantra as she lets a hand slide down her body. She leans back on her bed resting comfortably against the sheet. She flicks the button of her jean and lifts her hips so she can pull the material away from her. She leaves her underwear as is, feeling the need to keep some modesty even though _she is alone in this room_.

Her fingers trail across the band before slipping beneath. She uses her memory to touch herself in the manner she craves. It isn't long before she brushes across her skin in just the right way and her breath catches. She continues, running after that feeling building in the pit of her stomach.

She soon realizes that she could be forever chasing.

Her wrist burns and she sags against the sheets. Frustration has replaced that once pleasant feeling.

She sighs.

"Bonnie?"

_She is alone in this room_.

"What's the matter, love?" There is a mocking tone to his voice. "Run into a bit of _trouble_ did we?"

She still has her fingers firmly planted between her legs as her eyes flutter open. She glances to her left to see that thankfully he still has his back to her. She doesn't answer, knowing engaging him in conversation would only serve to fully ruin this chance (if it hasn't been ruined already).

"You cannot expect to will your orgasm into being," Klaus finally says after a long silence. "It has to be coaxed. You need to be properly motivated – not trying to come so you can get the hell out of here."

Bonnie tries her best not to react. What she _needs_ is for him to be quiet and go back to not existing at the moment…

"Perhaps you should picture that jock of yours. He seems eager to please. I bet he would dive between your legs without second thought."

She moves her fingers again, knowing what he says is true. Matt is more than willing while she is unsure. Still, the thought of him moving against her again helps. She closes her eyes again as she relives the spur of the moment coupling with Matt. She begins to rock her hips now against her hand, her fingers moving at a more furious pace.

She pictures blonde hair, startling blue eyes.

But they do not belong to Matt.

Her eyes fly open at the realization, and a surprised gasp leaves her lips.

"There you go. You're getting the hang of it," he practically purrs.

Bonnie's fingers move on their own accord, brushing across her sensitive bud as he speaks. "I wonder…how are you picturing it? Is he using his fingers? His tongue? His cock?"

She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to block him out even as her devious mind creates images that will no doubt forever be burned into her head. She can feel her orgasm building from scratch again. This time she will catch it – she will do what is necessary to achieve it.

He will never ever know.

She lets out another moan.

He answers with a groan of his own, jolting her but not throwing her off course. "You smell…" he trailed off as if searching for the right word. "…delicious. Tell me, Bonnie, how much would have I have to beg to put those fingers of yours into my mouth?"

A gasp this time.

Her hips are lifted off the floor as she circles that sensitive bud, her fingers wet. She envisions him licking them clean and it is what sends her over the edge. She lets out a cry that echoes throughout the room.

When she finally opens her eyes, he is standing at the doorway, regarding her with a hooded gaze. "As beautiful as that distraction was, it did nothing to change our predicament," Klaus tells her, bouncing a hand off the invisible barrier for good measure. He crouches down front of her as she retracts her hand and reaches for a cover as fast as she can. He tilts his head and she wonders if he is taking her in post orgasm. She imagines her face is still flushed and she is still breathing irregularly. "Hmm, now that you are warmed up, let us just get to the main course, shall we?"

Bonnie's frustration returns full force and she flings him across the room, getting little satisfaction to how the walls shudder around them when he connects. She straightens her clothes at a furious pace and collapses on the blanket.

She is angry.

Mostly at herself for thinking that she had found the answer.

Fate has never been that kind to her.

**X**

Their next provision of supplies comes in a surprising form.

He calls her name in that annoying tone of his, dragging her out of her sleep. She sits up slowly and eyes him as he leans against the door frame. "Damon."

"Bonnie," he says echoing her tone. He tosses a bag that lands at her feet. "Greetings from the real world."

She ignores him in favor of digging through her newest possessions. Her fingers curl around something cold and her eyes widen in realization. She has the blood bag out and hurls it in Klaus' direction before she can give it a second thought. He easily catches it and tears into it.

She settles for an apple.

Only when she has curbed her hunger does she meet the eyes of the eldest Salvatore. "Loose a bet?"

He flexes an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Why are you here, Damon?" She rephrases as she pulls a thick book from the bag. She doesn't like the implication – it is as if her friends are preparing her for the long haul. She throws it aside, ignoring it for now and looks at him expectantly.

"Your friends are preoccupied so I volunteered to visit the witch in captivity," Damon tells her and then makes a face. She must look distraught for he corrects himself a moment later. "It's not as if they didn't want to come. They can't…" He gives a pointed look in Klaus' direction and she understands all too well. While the two of them have been sitting in their cage, his brother has been busy. She wonders just how close that evil bitch is to being freed.

"How bad?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, Bonnie," Damon tells her, his mocking tone returned. He shifts on his feet and regards the two of them. "Nothing that can't be handled by the Scooby Gang."

Bonnie doesn't like it. She stands now, the blankets falling away. She doesn't notice the subtle shift in the vampire's stance. Nor does she pay much attention to his widening eyes. Not until Klaus is right behind her. She furrows her brow as she looks between the two of them. "I am not listening to this," she warns. If they want to snap at one another then she will gladly knock herself out cold.

Damon runs his eyes along her in such a way that she finds herself wishing she could reach through that barrier and give him a sound smack. His eyes then flicker over her shoulder. "What does she taste like?"

Bonnie's mouth falls open.

"I wouldn't know," Klaus says wryly before she has a chance to protest.

Damon raises an eyebrow. "Really? Interesting."

"I mentioned that you smelled delicious, love," Klaus tells her obviously enjoying her discomfort. She wants the ground to open up and swallow her more than anything at the moment.

"I wonder…I wonder what would happen if I stepped into this little room of yours?" Damon taunts, edging his foot closer to the force that held them in.

Bonnie doesn't even want to consider the possibility. "I would kill you," she states sharply.

"I don't share," Klaus announces, his hand falling on her shoulder.

She immediately shrugs it off, her anger growing by the second. "I am not a toy."

"No one said you were," Klaus retorts.

Damon knows better than to edge her on. He raises his hands in mock surrender. "I was only kidding, Bonnie. Don't you worry."

Still, she breathes a sigh of relief when he leaves a few moments later.

**X**

When Damon returns a day later, she frowns. She knows him well enough to know he wouldn't volunteer for Bonnie duty two days in a row. She is at the door within seconds, her eyes searching his face, which is free from any amusing tics. "What happened?"

"Caroline," he answers without any pretense.

"Is she…" She can't quite bring herself to say it. When he shakes his head, she nearly doubles over in relief. "But she's hurt?"

"He has her. He wants that lunatic's grimoire," Damon explains. "And he's willing to trade."

Bonnie tries to process as best she can. The grimoire in question lays among her pile of things – like her a prisoner in the tiny room. She knows she has little option now. She takes a deep breath. "Leave," she tells him, her meaning clear. He nods and before she can blink he is gone.

She turns back to find Klaus sitting, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She steps forward and he grins.

"I have a headache."

**X**

Bonnie wants to kill him.

But she wants to fuck him first.

She knows he is just punishing her for not giving in sooner. She knows he will change his tune eventually. But between now and then, Caroline may die. She can't take that chance – she can't wait him out. She is rocking back and forth on her makeshift bed, hugging her knees to her chest as she tries to figure out what she can do to help them along.

"Are you in that much need?" He mocks. He has just finished a blood bag and looks rather sated. "I suppose I could bring you off with my fingers."

"You're a bastard," Bonnie shoots back immediately and then winces. Unlike him, she cannot restrain herself.

He smirks. "Your seduction leaves something to be desired."

**X**

"Don't you ever tire of offering yourself up like a sacrificial lamb to save your friends?"

_Ouch._

Bonnie flinches at this new rejection.

He has a point.

**X**

When not even Damon comes the next day, Bonnie grows worried.

Not for herself – she has already figured out how to ration what food she has and it is not as if she needs her whole closet down here. No, she is worried about Caroline. And Stefan and Elena. Matt. Hell, even Damon. She has to contend herself with the fact that they have Elijah and he understands his brother's0 motivations well enough (but he also has a history of switching sides at just the wrong moment).

She is powerless.

And she hates it.

Klaus has taken to ignoring her with great relish. It takes everything she has not to lash out. He has the power now – just like he always wanted. When they finally fuck – it will be in a manner of his choosing.

Well, if she can't do anything about it.

And Bonnie plans to do something about it.

The light is growing dim and she finally lets go of hope that someone is coming to assure her that everything is all right. That Caroline is free. That no one is hurt. It is a hard pill to swallow and it rests uncomfortably in her stomach. She places a hand there as if she can quell the uneasiness.

She will not be here by morning.

He is lying flat on that crate of his, his eyes closed, his breathing steady. He is not asleep, for he never sleeps. It is another ruse set out to frustrate her.

Bonnie stands and moves towards the center of the room. She takes a deep breath and hopes that she isn't about to poke the lion too hard. Before she can second guess herself, she is peeling away her clothing, shivering as the cold air envelopes her. Her underwear is the last to go – a metaphorical shield perhaps. She shimmies them down her legs and steps out, using her foot to toss them aside casually.

If he has caught on to what she is doing, he doesn't react.

Bonnie has prepared for this. She is ready for indifference.

She places a hand in the middle of her chest and then allows it slide down her body. It moves over the swell of her breast, her hardened nipple, the smooth expanse of her stomach to rest on the triangle between her legs. She closes her eyes as her fingers part her flesh and she imagines what is about to happen. She remembers his promise to worship her and begins to work herself into a frenzy. It isn't long before her body reacts.

It isn't long before he can't help but react.

"_Bonnie_."

She wonders if it is a groan? A warning? Her eyes open. She sees that he has thrown away the pretense of sleeping and is watching her intently. She swallows, calling on her courage to continue. A soft moan falls from her lips as she touches a particularly sensitive part of her.

"Stop!"

Her hand freezes right where it is and she meets his eyes. Under any other circumstance she would retreat based on what she sees there alone. She purses her lips together waiting for his next move.

He holds out his hand.

She holds out her own, fingers wet with her arousal.

His hand curls around her wrist and he jerks her forward. She stumbles but manages to stay on her feet. He holds her gaze even as he brings her hand up, plunging her fingers into his mouth. She feels his tongue swirl. His teeth graze her flesh but never quite break through. He takes his time and Bonnie resists the urge to jerk her hand back.

He won't react kindly to that.

When her fingers finally fall from his mouth, he grins, tightening his grip on her wrist. "Well then, shall we?"

Bonnie nods.

She expects him to pounce, to throw her to the ground and cover her with his body. He doesn't have to seduce, she has offered herself up on a silver platter.

Instead he moves slow, pulling her to him and resting a hand at the base of her spine. She swallows as his eyes rake over her face and his head descends. The first kiss is tentative – a teasing gesture no doubt created to see if she is well and truly ready. She pushed forward, her hand resting at the base of his head so that her fingers play in his curls.

She is not backing down.

He grins against her mouth – and then it begins.

He lifts her and she throws her legs around hips as he continues to plunder her mouth with his own. She needs to breath, sucking air desperately through her nose and struggling a little as he presses her back against cold stone. She lets out a desperate whimper and he finally gives in. His head falls back a little and her chest heaves against him as she catches her breath.

Then she grinds her lower half against him.

"No hurry, love," he chides softly, seemingly unaffected by her latest move to end this once and for all. He moves his head until his lips are inches from her ear. "I'm not going to make this easy for you."

She shudders.

He attacks her neck next, lips moving over flesh in at a languid pace. She wonders just how many love bites she'll have come morning. She has never been one to accessorize with a scarf but she will start now. When she feels his teeth scrape her skin, she pushes on his shoulders.

Klaus raises his head, a dark look prominent on his face. "If you back out now, Bonnie Bennett, I promise you that you will wait years before you will leave."

"Don't bite me," Bonnie retorts simply.

Klaus raises an eyebrow. "Fair enough."

And they pick up where they left off.

Bonnie would rather not have it happen like this – with her pinned to a wall, the smooth stone sending chills down her spin. She eyes her makeshift bed over his shoulder. "Klaus," she whispers on shaky breath as he brands her shoulder.

She is not sure if he actually knows what she is thinking or if he has a similar idea for a second later he is carrying her so he can lay her out before him on the sheets. She watches as he pulls his shirt over his head and looks at her as if she is a trophy from his latest conquest.

_Don't you ever tire of offering yourself up like a sacrificial lamb to save your friends?_

His words ring through her mind as he crawls over her, settling between her legs. She brings her hand up intending on running it across the expanse of his back but he easily catches it in midair and pushes to the floor. "Lie still," he tells her. "And let me _worship_ you."

Bonnie is ashamed at how quickly his words pool between her legs.

She does as he says.

Klaus may be mocking in his tone but he is true to his word. He uses his hands and his mouth to tease her body. She wonders if she has always been this sensitive or if it is just him. When his lips find the underside of her breasts she is squirms, her body arching on its own accord. He places a firm hand on her hips and pushes them flat to the floor. She nearly curses in frustration.

He smiles against her skin and then sucks a nipple into his mouth.

She hisses and resists the urge to move. Clearly he is content to tease her. It will not be long before she can no longer take it. She will beg (no – she won't, she can't).

However, he seems to determine to make it so.

First he darts his tongue into her belly button – then he buries his head between her legs.

Bonnie's eyes fly open as he puts his mouth to good use. Her hands clench in the blankets beneath her and she can't control the sounds she makes. His fingers curl around her legs, his tongue moving with expert precision. She knows she is on the brink of coming apart and she moves against his face with wild abandonment.

Thankfully he does not stop her.

A moment later, she has shoved a hand in his hair and tugs as she screams.

Her body falls against the sheets as a comforting warmth spreads through her. She feels sated and ready to fall asleep. She feels his gaze on her and meets his eyes. He looks triumphant. She knows she looks worn.

"Oh no no, love. This is not over and you know it." He moves so he can place a kiss to her lips, ensuring that she will taste the evidence of his victory.

He stands so he can undo the buckle of his belt. She has recovered enough to push herself up onto her elbows. She watches as he steps out of the remainder of his clothes. He sinks down, a hand coming to wrap around his cock. He strokes as he uses a knee to part her legs – not that she would put up much of a protest at this point.

"I wonder…how do you like it?" He asks as his fingers dance across the skin of her inner thigh. "Hard? Fast? Slow?"

"Fast," she retorts immediately.

He laughs and then drives into her.

Bonnie does not hold back a cry.

She expects that he will do exactly as she has asked.

She should know better by now.

Klaus rolls his hips slowly and she can feel every inch of him slide out and then back in. He seems content to move at this pace even as she quakes below him and wishes she could lit him afire.

"Fast…" she repeats.

He chuckles into the crock of her neck.

"Fast!" She demands and beats a fist into his shoulder for good measure. She cannot take this for much longer. She feels as if her whole body is on fire and he is only fanning the flames. He continues to rock against her in a gentle fashion. She clenches her jaw as the word threatens to spill out; _please_.

"Now, Bonnie – I did promise not to make this easy for you," Klaus says and he doesn't even sound affected by all this.

It's not fair.

Bonnie squirms now, trying to break free as he pins into the floor with his strength. Her mind is moving quickly, seeking a solution to her torture. She lets instinct kick in and before she can fully comprehend, he is underneath her. He furrows his brows as he looks up at her.

"Witch," she reminds him before taking him in.

Now she is in control (in reality, she knows that he is only letting her have it but she will not focus on the little details).

She moves quickly, her hips moving back and forth. He has a hand on either side of them, his fingers biting in her skin in a way that will leave bruises. She can feel it, her climax building in the pit of her stomach. She braces herself by placing her hands on his chest, closes her eyes and just _feels_.

When she comes, she throws her head back and shouts.

She falls forward on his chest, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. She is blissed out from back to back orgasms and needs a moment to recover. Then she will do what she needs to do to save her friend.

It is only when she shifts that she realizes he is still hard inside of her.

She raises her head slightly so she can meet his eyes. He has a slow grin on his face. "Vampire," he reminds her before sitting up, taking her with him.

Bonnie feels like her entire body is made of jelly. She lets out no protest as he slips from her to position her on her hands and knees. When he slams into her from behind she nearly sags to the floor and he bands and arm around her waist to keep her from going face first into the bed. He snaps his hips again, establishing the brutal rhythm she had come so close to begging for.

Bonnie does not have the strength to push her hips back.

Klaus runs a hand down the length of her back as he takes her over and over. She wonders if her legs will give out before long. She lolls her head and lets out a moan. "It'll be over soon, love," he tells her and for the first time he sounds strained.

She pushes her hips back now.

He loops an arm around her shoulders and pulls her up so her back is flush against his chest. His pace is fast becoming irregular and his grip tightens. She lets her head fall back on his shoulder. "Come on," she encourages, her words punctuated by a twist of her hips. She finds herself falling into an orgasm she didn't even know was building.

He buries himself inside of her for the final time and she can feel it now, his teeth running across the tender skin of her shoulder.

"_Klaus_," she warns through gasping breathes.

He groans in her ear and she feels his body tense against her. His fingers dig into her again and she feels a fang scrape her skin. She knows she is bleeding and she feels his tongue dart out to lap the warm liquid.

She concedes that it is better than a bite.

They collapse together on the bed. Bonnie moves far enough to the side that no part of her is touching him. She will give herself a minute to compose herself. A minute to realign her thoughts. Then she will dress and grab the grimoire.

"I can feel it," Klaus says.

So can she. The whole room feels _normal_.

It has worked.

She sits up quickly, ignoring her lethargy and begins reaching for her clothes. She is about to stand when he catches her arm. She turns her head and glares. "Let go."

"If you think this changes anything…"

She cuts him off. "Funny - I was just about to say the same to you."

**X**

When she steps fully dressed into the cool night air she takes a moment to reflect that she doesn't even get to enjoy her first minutes of freedom.

She has to find her friends.

**X**

Three vampires and a hunter stand when she strides into the living room of the boarding house, her cellmate on her heels. There is an awkward moment when everyone processes what has happened to make it so but she cuts through it.

"Where is Caroline?" She asks, the grimoire tucked under her arm.

Elijah seems to be the only one with the good sense not to act like a bumbling teenager. He stands and looks Bonnie directly in the eyes. "My brother has given us until morning to hand over the book."

"If we do, then a lunatic excuse of a witch is going to be resurrected," Bonnie points out.

"We strategizing," Stefan tells her, both hands firmly stuffed in his pockets.

Bonnie sighs. "It's going to be a long night."

From behind her, she hears a faint chuckle. She looks over her shoulder to find Klaus leaning against the door frame. She narrows her eyes and then sets her mind to the task at hand. For five whole glorious minutes, they talk about anything but what has just happened.

And then Klaus opens his mouth.

"In answer to your question, Damon, she tastes exquisite. One of a kind…"

Bonnie fumes as the room grows still.

She has fucked him.

She should really work on killing him now.


End file.
